universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Settlement Types
In the Stellar Empires Project, most empires will spend their time expanding, raising up new colonies on planet after planet with their flags flying high as they spread across the galaxy like a plague, while there will be the rare few who choose NOT to colonize other worlds, being happy with their homeworld, it will ultimately turn out that, contrary to common belief, size DOES matter. Bellow will be everything you will need to know about your colonies, settlements, cities, or what ever you want to call them and what they need to be what you want them to be. Whether it be a new base on a barren moon or a thriving Utopia on a lush, life-filled world, you and your peoples hard work will pay off as your colonies of all sizes spread across the cosmos... ---- Rules of Colonization For obvious reasons there are a few simple rules when it comes to raising up your great cities and colonies, you won't necessarily get in trouble if you don't follow these, but your settlements/colonies/cities may not be recognized if that's the case. #A planet may only be owned/occupied/settled by up to three empires. #There is a limit of three settlements/colonies/cities (whichever word you may wish to use) per planet. #Colonies can not be destroyed. #Colonies can not over-lay each other. #A colony may only have a maximum of up to ten resources. #As stated in the guide "''The Boy Who Died Of Repitition'", repetitive structures are '''''not permitted in settlements/colonies/cities. #A settlement/colony/city is asked to please be kept as realistic as possible, meaning no flying spaghetti monsters roaming around or unlimited power sources. #An empire may only own one Utopia (CT6)-sized settlement/colony per every two solar systems inhabited. #In order to build a City (CT5), an empire must build at least one Base (CT1) to Town (CT4) with five (or how ever many resources are needed at said City (CT5) to reach the required fifteen resources to support it) extra resources. #In order to build a Utopia (CT6), an empire must build at least two Bases (CT1) to Towns (CT4) with five each (or how ever many resources are needed at said Utopia (CT6) to reach the required twenty resources to support it) extra resources. ---- Colony Classifications Below you shall find a list of all colony classifications, from a small Base to a thriving Utopia. Warriors may get all the glory and may conquer the lands you build upon, but the Engineers shall be the true builders of society, the following only supporting that. (CT1): A Base, or Colony-Type 1 (CT1), is a small colony generally either a young one just established or one on a less habitable world which can not thrive without terraforming efforts. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 5x5. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least one. *''Farmland (if habitable planet) or greenhouses required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least one. *'Wiki Page Size:' At least one to two paragraphs (1/4 size page). (CT2): A Outpost, or Colony-Type 2 (CT2), is a small colony generally either a young one not long ago established or one on a world with limited resources or poor environmental conditions, preventing it from thriving. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 10x10. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least two. *''Farmland or greenhouses required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least one. *''Power Source required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least two to three paragraphs (1/3 size page). (CT3): A Village, or Colony-Type 3 (CT3), is a fair sized colony generally young, not having been established too long ago and only having begun to establish the basic necessities for it's citizens. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 15x15. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least four. *''Farmland or greenhouses required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least two. *''Fresh Water source required.'' *''Power Source required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least two to three paragraphs (1/3 size page). (CT4): A Town, or Colony-Type 4 (CT4), is a medium sized colony generally in the process of developing, having established the basic necessities for it's citizens and now working on more advanced concerns. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 25x25. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least seven. *''Farmland or greenhouses required.'' *''Small parks required.'' *'Commercial Capacity:' A few commercial buildings required. *'Industrial Capacity:' At least 1/3 of the settlement. *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least two. *''Fresh Water source required.'' *''A School is required.'' *''A City Hall is required.'' *''Two Power Source's required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least four paragraphs (1/2 size page). (CT5): A City, or Colony-Type 5 (CT5), is a large sized colony generally quite developed, having established the basic necessities for it's citizens as well as many more advanced concerns it's main focus is generally to maintain it's new found prosperity. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 50x50. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least fifteen. *''Farmland or greenhouses required.'' *''Many parks required.'' *'Commercial Capacity:' Many commercial buildings required. *'Industrial Capacity:' At least 1/3 of the settlement. *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least three. *''Fresh Water source required.'' *'Infrastructure Requirements:' School, City Hall, Bank, Market, University, Fire Station, Police Station, Hospital, Communications Tower. *''Four Power Source's required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least six to eight paragraphs (1 whole sized page). (CT6): A Utopia, or Colony-Type 6 (CT6), is a huge colony generally quite developed, having established the basic necessities for it's citizens as well as many more advanced concerns it's main focus is generally to maintain it's new found prosperity. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 100x100. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least twenty. *''Farmland or greenhouses required.'' *''A large park or many smaller ones required.'' *'Commercial Capacity:' Many commercial buildings required. *''Downtown core (skyscrappers and other major structures) required.'' *'Industrial Capacity:' At least 1/3 of the settlement. *''Suburban Residential area (suburbs) required.'' *''A detailed wonder/monument and a wiki page for it is required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least four (a space port is required). *''Fresh Water source required.'' *'Infrastructure Requirements:' School, City Hall, Bank, Market, University, Fire Station, Police Station, Hospital, Communications Tower/Center, Convention/Conference Center, Court House, Jail, Stadium, Waste Treatment Plant. and a World/System Trade Center *''Six Power Source's required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least six to eight paragraphs (1 whole sized page). *''Many different designs and unique/advanced building talent required.'' ---- Relevant Guides Below is a list of a relevant guides, other pages or guides that can help clearify some things and help you better set up your awesome space empire! *Nill. Category:SEP